unwariofandomcom-20200214-history
Turbulence
Turbulence is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! season fourteen. Summary Just to get one average piece of candy from the perfect place (a Dutch convenience store), Wario and Waluigi set a daring attempt (which they aren't 100% aware of) to walk there, through the Atlantic Ocean. When it's all gone wrong, they go on the national news, and get rescued, it doesn't get much better from there. Transcript Scene 1 Zooming in on the Wario Bros. house from above, from an invisible skydiver's view. It crashes through the roof. Wario: Hey, what are you doing? ... Waluigi: Well, darn. I guess we have to pay the HOA a lengthy fee now. Wario: Guess it was just a noise. Waluigi: Of what? Wario: Well... you know. Augh. Scene 2 The camera follows the Wario Bros. to the kitchen, as they get ready for breakfast. Waluigi: Hmmm, I want me some bubblegum. Wario: Yeah, and some better grammar. Waluigi pulls out a radio... Radio Announcer: Now, here's Andy Grammer's latest hit song... "Honey I'm Good." Wario: Really. That's the worst of that artist. WE NEED BETTER GRAMMER! Waluigi: Sheesh. Can I go get my bubblegum now? Wario: These compositions of metals shaped in the form of a rounded stick and an oval have yet to formulate direct contact with nutritional supply for ourselves, thus being inable to make contact with us. Waluigi: Don't care about any of your nonsense, bubblegum is plain and simple! Wario: Brain cramp! Scene 3 Waluigi rummages in the garage for his bike, puts on his helmet, and departs. Waluigi: Oh man, being in the Netherlands is gonna be so cool! 4 hours later... Scene 4 Waluigi: Oh gosh, I'm hungry. Waluigi pulls into a local Taco Bell. Waluigi: Nope, the candy is a stone's throw away. 5 hours later... Scene 6 Waluigi (tired): Uuugghh... the beach! Nowwwww, I can lay down. Waluigi lays down on the beach, eating the sand as his makeshift food. Upon thinking the gum is a quick distance away (as Waluigi is always stupid), he tries to get up. Back at home... Scene 7 Wario: I'm tired of Waluigi going on his infinite expedition... MUST! FORCE! CALL! HIM! Wario uses his jailbroken phone and turns on all the Force Call settings, turning up the intensity. Wario: There it should go! Scene 8 The phone rings violently in Waluigi's pocket, almost breaking both of his legs. A second before they would break, the call is accepted automatically. Waluigi (holding phone): W-w-whattt, W-w-Wario? Wario (on phone): I'm gonna come and get you, bro! I've had enough with your hours-long trip! Waluigi (on phone): L-l-lemme just g-g-get my c-c-candy. Wario (on phone): Don't you understand, you'll need to fly a plane for that! And, you should have gone to the local 7-Eleven if you wanted that! Also, you shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Waluigi (on phone): B-b-but I'm s-s-so close! Wario: (on phone): Stay there and go to the grocery store a block away. I'll come pick you up. Waluigi (on phone, sly): Uhh... OK. In a sudden, Waluigi gets on his bike and takes off on the ocean! Waluigi: Doesn't matter... I'm almost there! About 30 seconds into trying to ride into the ocean, Waluigi's bike falls. He finds a stray inflatable boat by the shore, and tries to bike with that. Waluigi: Okay, here I go! Category:Epic Random TV Category:Epicly Random Scripts Category:Randomness Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Scripts